poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Best Day Ever
Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Best Day Ever is another Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants short film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It takes place before BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot The episode starts out with SpongeBob waking up and singing the song, "Best Day Ever", and he describes to Gary, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky, Bullwinkle, e, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian what he plans to do on this day: do his "perfect" job at the Krusty Krab, practice karate with Sandy, go jellyfishing with Patrick using his new high-tech net, and at the end of the day attend Squidward's big clarinet recital. However, SpongeBob's "Best Day Ever" does not turn out as he plans. He and the rest go to the Krusty Krab, only to find it condemned due to a severe nematode infestation. SpongeBob begins playing the "Best Day Ever" song with his nose, and the music causes the nematodes to follow him. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to keep playing and lead them as far away as possible, and he does so until they all fall asleep (including SpongeBob, Pooh, Simba, Ariel, and their friends). They then go to Sandy's tree dome for karate, but Sandy is busy trying to fix a leak in the roof of her treedome. SpongeBob thinks that this is a trap, and attacks her anyway. Sandy hits him and sends him flying up to the roof, and his glove sticks to it, sealing the leak. Afterward, SpongeBob, Pooh, Simba, Ariel, and the others head over to Jellyfish Fields to go jelly fishing with Patrick, but Patrick explains that he has broken his net. SpongeBob gives him his old net to use, but he quickly breaks it as well. Finally, SpongeBob gives Patrick his brand-new net, and sits there watching as Patrick has fun jellyfishing with it. Finally, when SpongeBob, Pooh, Simba, Ariel, and their friends go to Squidward's clarinet recital but Squidward tells him that he cannot play in the concert because his clarinet reed is shot. SpongeBob pulls out one of his teeth to replace the reed, and angrily demands Squidward to put on the show, frustrated that the majority of his "Best Day Ever" is ruined. When SpongeBob, Pooh, Simba, and the others try to enter the concert, the doorman will not let them in because they do not have a ticket. They try various methods of sneaking in, but are caught every time. Eventually, the doorman realizes who SpongeBob, Pooh, Simba, Ariel, and their friends are, and lets them in because they are on the VIP list. However, the concert ends just as SpongeBob, Pooh, Simba, Ariel, and the others get into their seats, and that's where he finally loses it. Hysterically frustrated, SpongeBob goes up on stage and starts angrily whining to the audience about how his "Best Day Ever" was completely destroyed. However, his friends then remind SpongeBob of how he helped them with their problems out of his kindness, and to make everything up to him, they hold a "very expensive" production in which SpongeBob performs his song, "The Best Day Ever", to complete his real Best Day Ever with his friends by his side. After hours, SpongeBob, is still singing, his friends are tired and sleepy, the audience has left the concert hall, and the janitor is sweeping the floor. Squidward asks how long they will have to keep this up, and Mr. Krabs replies with "Just until his little heart gives out, Squidward. Just until his little heart gives out." Trivia *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian guest star in this short film. *Darby and Buster will be absent from this short because it takes place before Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Unlike a few Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants crossover short films, this film features Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy joining Pooh and his friends and also features BowserMovies1989's Pooh's Adventures team, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Louis, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian as guest stars. This is because the film is set after Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, which showed how Winnie the Pooh and his friends first faced SpongeBob's worst enemy Sheldon J. Plankton, which was not originally what Yru17 had in mind. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Lion King films, the Aladdin films, The Princess and the Frog, and The Little Mermaid films. Category:Short Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Yru17 Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:BowserMovies1989